


Matching Sweaters

by sarcasticrayofsunshine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticrayofsunshine/pseuds/sarcasticrayofsunshine
Summary: Chloe gets Beca to reluctantly wear matching Christmas sweaters, much to the amusement of the other Bellas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, old drabble I wrote for someone during a Roleplay. I figured I'd post here so I didn't lose it somehow and also to share with you all. <3

“Dude, no. I am not doing this. “ Beca deadpanned as she stared at Chloe who was practically beaming. 

“Becs, we can do this the easy way or the hard way…” Chloe raised a challenging eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

Beca’s jaw tensed and she puffed out an annoyed breath. “You hate me, don’t you? This is your way of punishing me for—I’m not sure but whatever it was, I’m sorry, please don’t do this to me.” The DJ’s scowl turned into a pout. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You’re being dramatic, it’s just a sweater, Becs.”

“Just a sweater?!” Beca looked incredulous. “That sweater is the death of my reputation! For fucks sake it looks like my grandma knitted it and then Santa threw up all over it!” 

“It’s cute. Now put it on.” The ginger gave Beca a look that told the DJ that the conversation was over. 

For a moment, they stared at each other but eventually Chloe won the pointed staring contest and Beca stomped her foot like a petulant child, huffing and grumbling under her breath. 

{☃}

An hour later, Chloe flounced into the restaurant that all the Bellas agreed to meet at, Beca trudging behind her with her arms crossed and an angry scowl on her face. 

As the two sat at the table, Beca avoided all eye contact, jaw clenching, waiting for it. And… “Hey there, Grinch, nice sweater.” Came Fat Amy’s amused voice. 

“Did Mrs. Claus knit it for you?” Stacie added, reaching over and fingering the red material with a grin. 

There was a collective giggle as Beca made it apparent that she was ignoring them.

“How’d you get the hobbit to wear matching sweaters?” Aubrey mused, brow raised and pink lips quirked up. 

Chloe was beaming despite her fellow Bella sisters’ comments. Before she could say anything, CR pipped up with, “I’ll tell you how: Shorty is whipped for that—”

“OKAY!” Beca slammed a palm down on the table. “That’s enough from the peanut gallery.” She growled, nostrils flaring in barely contained annoyance. “And just so we’re clear, I hate all of you.” She sunk back in her chair and crossed her arms, pouting. 

“Aww, c’mon Beca. Get into the Christmas Spirit!” Stacie grinned. 

“Yeah, you’re already the size of an elf, where’s your mini hammer so you can make toys for all the kids?” Aubrey asked, trying to keep a straight face. 

Beca shot the blonde her best death glare. 

“C’mon, Becs! We’re just messen’ with ya! Feliz navidad and all that!” Fat Amy added in with a smile. 

The brunette rolled her eyes. “You’re all Feliz navi-dead to me.” She deadpanned. 

Chloe chuckled and leaned in to kiss Beca’s cheek. “My cute little grinch.” 

Beca just grumbled, making everyone laugh.


End file.
